Count the Stars
by kimikoshine
Summary: Amy Rose tried to count the stars in the sky before her vision faded to black.


**Count the Stars**

**Amy Rose tried to count the stars in the sky before her vision faded to black.**

**Disclaimer: Amy and Sonic are copyright to SEGA.**

Her eyes slowly opened with every intake of breath she took. She could clearly see all of the bright, beautiful stars in the sky, each one different and with its own purpose. Amy couldn't help the small smile from forming on her face. Maybe this was her purpose, to save the one she loved. She dearly hoped so. The concrete was cold and hard underneath her. She could feel the blood dripping out of her wounds. A delicate tear feel from Amy's' eye as she recalled her sacrifice. She didn't think of herself as a hero. No, no. She was simply protecting someone very important to her. If she hadn't, the world would no longer be. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she thought of him, her hero, her protector…and her love.

"Sonic…"

"AMY!" Sonic yelled, searching the area for the pink hedgehog. He had seen her run off, he had heard her cry, and…he heard the gunshots.

"AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sonic yelled again. He couldn't stop his mind from picturing the things that could have happened to her. His heart hurt at the mere thought of it. If anything happened to her…he wouldn't know what to do.

Sonic continued to search the streets, alleyways, and buildings for any sight of Amy, until finally…he found her.

"Amy…"

When Sonic saw her his heart sank. She lay wounded in the middle of an abandoned street. Her hands were outstretched and her hair messy and clumped together. It wasn't until Sonic got closer that he saw that she had been crying as well. She slowly turned her head to acknowledge him and a smile spread across her face.

"Sonic…you're alright." She said, relief flooding her features. Sonic was speechless at the sight before him. How…how did this happen? He was dreaming…right?

Sonic knelt down beside her, and took her gloved hand in his. "Amy…what happened?"

Amy turned her head to look at the stars. They looked so magnificent tonight. Amy wondered why she never noticed them like this before. It was then that she realized…she may never see the stars like this again.

"He said he wouldn't come after you anymore." She said still looking at the stars. "He said this was enough." Sonic knew exactly who she was talking about, and it filled him with rage. The blue hedgehog wanted desperately to get revenge on who had done this, but he just…couldn't leave Amy. Sonic gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, and brushed a few quills out of her face. She smiled at him in appreciation.

"Sonic, I'm glad I got to see you." Amy said closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. Sonic began to panic.

"Amy wait, wait! Don't say that." Sonic pleaded. He didn't want to believe that she was leaving him. He _couldn't _believe it. They had been together only minutes before, she couldn't be…

"I'm sorry." Amy said taking shallow breaths and trying to hold back her tears. "I just wanted to protect you."

"I'M supposed to protect YOU Amy! Why did you run off? Why didn't you stay with me?" Sonic yelled. He didn't mean to be so loud; he was just so frustrated and upset. He didn't understand why this was happening.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked into Sonic's deep emerald pools. She saw so many emotions in those eyes, but the one she first recognized was… love. She always knew he loved her. She could tell from the very simplest things. He had never told her though, and that was alright, he didn't have too. Just by looking at him, Amy could see just how Sonic felt. She didn't mean to cause him so much trouble, he was just…so important to her. Sonic was the only one who could stop Dr. Eggman and save the world. She didn't mind sacrificing herself for him, he had so much to give, and all she did was chase him around and get in the way. Sonic was so much more important, not just to her, but to many people.

"I'm sorry Sonic." Amy said carefully lifting her hand to touch the side of his face. "I just…didn't want you to get hurt." Sonic intertwined his hand with hers and closed his eyes in anguish. How could she have been so reckless? Why didn't she just stay with him? Why was she so… selfless?

"Amy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this is happening. I didn't mean…I don't want…" Sonic trailed off, he couldn't find the right words. He wanted to reassure her, he wanted to tell her that she would be okay, but he would be lying to not only her, but to himself. Her bullet wounds were severe, and her heartbeat was fading by the second. Amy was leaving him, and he desperately didn't want her to go.

"Sonic…will you count the stars with me?" Sonic stared at her in disbelief. How could she say that at a time like this? How could she be so cheerful? He looked at her smiling face and found himself laying down beside her and holding onto her hand for dear life. Amy smiled at her hero and turned her head to face the stars.

"One, two, three…" Sonic began to count. He was trying to count the stars, really he was, but it was confusing trying to figure out which one came after the other. He was only doing this to make Amy happy, he knew that she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, even if she didn't have much time left.

"Four…five…six." Amy whispered. Sonic gripped her hand tighter. His vision began to blur, the stars were beginning to move in his eyes. He couldn't let himself cry, not in her final moments.

"Seven, eight, nine." Sonic continued. He scooted closer to her and rubbed her arm. He was trying to reassure her, of what he didn't know.

"Ten…" Amy muttered, closing her eyes slowly. Sonic heard her last breath, he saw her hand go limp, and he felt his heart break.

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please drop a review!**


End file.
